The Chained Goddesses
by cenz
Summary: Tezuka X Fuji. "We're over Tezuka Kunimitsu!!"


Disclaimer: *Smack the computer* "How many times I've been telling you?!!NEED ME TO REPEAT?!HELL!!"

Warning: As _usual,**Shounen-ai. **_Mmnn......Yummy.

The_ chained 'Goddesses'_

_By:Cenz _

Fuji walked at the school corridor alone, it's rare to see that his charming smile wasn't on the face. Fuji's eyes was blank, it's obvious that he's thinking about something. The corridor was quiet, it's recess time anyway. Fuji's step stopped when he saw a well_recognise figure, but he didn't feel like talking to the figure now. The prodigy turned away but a hand caught his wrist.

"Hanase........"Fuji said calmly without even looked at the figure.

"Please Fuji....listen to me." Tezuka's another hand caught his shoulder and turned the body to face him. But still, the prodigy avoid Tezuka's eyes by looking down at the floor.

"There's nothing i want to hear from you. Leave me alone." Fuji released the grab roughly and ran away.

// _We are over......//_

***Flashback***

"But Tezuka,they only asked me direction."

"You don't see their eyes! They have '_**something**_' towards you!"

"You're over protective Tezuka!"

It's always been like that,Tezuka's jealousy is 'pushing' Fuji away.Tezuka didn't allow him to talk to another man except the regular, he even tore every love letter Fuji received, of course it's from girls.

"Whatever, I forbid you to talk to another man except me."

"But they asked me direction, do you want me to just walk away?! Ignoring them?!"

Tezuka stared coldly at the prodigy eyes which is holding their tears. Fuji hated it when they quarrel, he hated the way Tezuka's stared at him like that.

"Stop arguing with me!!" Tezuka said in a rather loud voice.

"You're trying to change me Tezuka......Do you know that? You want to change me until i become as cold as you, no emotion, scary and arrogant!!" Fuji yelled.

The next moment, Fuji felt his cheek hurt and hot. He rubbed his cheek slowly, the tears that he tried to hold all along was poured all over his cheek. He didn't expect that Tezuka could slapped him, the Tezuka he knew was someone who always protected him and granted all his wish.Yes,that was Tezuka 5 months ago, now Tezuka has changed. He's now full of jealousy and suspicious.

"I.....I'm sorry Fuji, does it hurt? I'm sorry I....."Tezuka tried to reach Fuji but the prodigy automatically pulled himself back.Tezuka stunned, he know that Fuji never refuse his......touch.

"I HATE YOU!!!WE'RE OVER KUNIMITSU TEZUKA!!" Fuji yelled before he ran away.Tezuka felt his legs were paralyzed and stuck at the floor, he really want to catch Fuji but he couldn't. He just stood there and murmured.

"You don't know how much you attracts other...."

He clenched his fist.

"You don't know how much I worry bout' you!!!"

***End of flashback***

When Fuji realized and stopped running, he was already at the backyard and he was pounding hardly.

//_Baka..._//

***************************!!________________!!*************************************

"Nya,Fuji!Want to join me and Oichi to Hagen Daaz (Did I spell it right?!DAMN!!!)?" Eiji (Which of my fic doesn't contain Eiji???No. no no...Always have Eiji ^_^) Eiji squatted in front Fuji who is fixing his shoe tie.

"Saa......I have something to do,Eiji.Gomen."

"Nyaaa!!! I see that you're not happy today, so I ask you out!!" Eiji whined while his hand kept pulling Oishi's hand, asking him to persuade Fuji,Oishi can only sweat dropped.

Fuji smiled.

"Gomen,Eiji.I have to take my clothes."

"Eeee.....?Laundry??"

"Um...."

"Souka....then I'm going."

Fuji nodded.

+++++++++++++++**************************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++*****************************

Fuji stood confusedly in front of Tezuka's apartment door.Yeah,he lied to Eiji.The clothes that he was going to take wasn't at the laundry but in Tezuka's apartment. He left some of his clothes there so he doesn't need to take clothes along when he sleep at his stoic lover apartment.

The prodigy felt his leg was heavy.

//_Oh my god..........has he returned yet?_//

Fuji's trembling hand took a key from his pocket. He can still remember how gentle Tezuka's smile was when he gave him the key. It's a lie if he said that he didn't regret the words 'We are over' that came out from his adorable lips.

He still love him but..............

//_I don't want to be 'chained' again._//

His hand reached the door knob.

//_It's locked, so he wasn't at home_.// Fuji sighed but deep in his heart,still,he's hoping Tezuka will be at home. He walked in the small but luxurious apartment.

"Tezuka......" He slowly whispered, he knew that there won't be any answer but he felt like calling that name. He walked to the bedroom, the scent of Tezuka was filling the room. The scent that Fuji missed so much.

His body shivered when his soft finger touched the bed, the moment when the prodigy of Seigaku moaned in pleasure because the Seigaku captain was running a kiss from the soft lips to his chest. His tears rolled as he remember how Tezuka gently kissed his hand when he was sprained. Fuji sat on the floor, lying his head on the soft cold bed, his hands clutched the bed sheet. His clear tears rolled from his blue orbs to the Blue-colored bed sheet.

"I missed you...." He closed his eyes tightly making the tears flow even harder. After wiping his tears away, he opened the cupboard to find his clothes, but all that he found was only Tezuka's.

//I remember clearly that I put it here......USO!!He threw it away?!!//

Fuji rushed to open the other drawer.

//_Baka Tezuka!You really threw it away? Matte......or it's still in the bathroom?// _

Fuji ran to the bathroom, and for his surprised, he saw Tezuka was brushing his teeth with towel wrapped his lower body.

"AA GOMEN!!" Fuji tried to ran away but Tezuka's hand caught his wrist.

"Matte,Fuji!"

"GOMENASAI,GOMENASAI!!I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T AT HOME!!GOMENASAIII!!!!" Fuji bowed deeply in a quick speed.Tezuka tried to calm the prodigy down although there's a slight blush on his cheek.

"It's okay......." Tezuka murmured.

There's a long silent before Fuji finally spoke up.

"I came here to take my clothes........I....I have to go now."

Tezuka grabbed his hand.

"Fuji......are you serious about ending our relationship?"

Fuji kept his head down.

"Fuji....answer me....."

//........I nearly forgot, we're still in a fight.//

"Yeah."

There's a struck on Tezuka's mind, knowing the fact that they broke up.

"Why? You don't even know why I did that didn't you?!"

"I don't want to hear!!" Fuji closed his ear with his hand.

"Fuji, please!"

Fuji kept walking backwards when they argued, until he realized he already in the shower box (Do I call it right? I don't know how to call it.-_-Someone tell me please.) with the wall behind him, nowhere to escape.

"I did this because...because....." Tezuka seemed to hesitant to continue his words.

"I said we're over Tezuka....I can't take your hard to understand over protective attitude. I've had it enough." Fuji avoided Tezuka's look.

"I'm scared!!" Tezuka yelled as he 'leaned' his two hand at the wall and kept his head down.

"................What do you mean....?"

"I'm scared! I'm scared that someday you'll love somebody else! Somebody will take you away from me, That's why I....I..."

"Tezuka....."

"I'm a man of no good,Fuji!I can't understand why you choose me, someone like me, stoic ,cold, no-expression and arrogant as you said. I'm afraid Fuji....I don't want to lose you.....I don't...." Tezuka laid his forehead on Fuji's shoulder with his hands still on the wall.

Then there's a silent for a moment.

"I love you so much, Fuji.....really.....I'm sorry I slapped you, hurt you....because I......" Tezuka stopped as he felt Fuji's hands on his cheek and Fuji was staring at his brown eyes through his teary eyes.

"Baka.......who do you think I am? I'm the prodigy of Seigaku.....the one I choose must be a great person."

"Fuji........" Tezuka narrowed his eyes as the water poured down on them. They accidentally turned the shower tap. As the minutes went by their passion grew bigger, and the feeling that was lost for a long time, once again, was completed again as Tezuka kissed his lover. It's a demanding kiss, the most demanding kiss Tezuka has ever given. The water kept showering on them and made their clothes seem invincible. Fuji can felt the water went through the gap of their kiss. Then they parted.

"It's cold......" Fuji whispered in rather a pleading way. They're all wet now, and for Tezuka seeing Fuji in transparent cloth with blushing-pleading face was the most satisfying moment. He looks like a goddesses, the holiest goddesses of all. He licked Fuji's ears making Fuji sighed in pleasure.Tezuka hold Fuji's hand back on the wall.

"Don't leave me Fuji, Forever-that-you're mine."

Fuji didn't even have a chance to answer,Tezuka knew the answer and he didn't intend to waste anymore time on arguing. He wanted Fuji now, the whole Fuji. 

Fuji let Tezuka's tongue slipped in and explored his mouth cavern, he stared gently at Tezuka before he closed his eyes and enjoyed every Tezuka's movement.

//_You're a baka,Tezuka.How could I love someone else? I've been chained by you, your chain of love and passion._//

===OWARI====

A/N: Please review after reading this, flames are accepted too. Please review to make my life happier (Too tragic,eh? +O+)

Special Thanks to: **_Whity_**: Without you, this story won't be here now. Thanks a lot.) 

**_Tanz:_** Thanks for editing my story all this year, you're a great friend. I hope you read this.)

**_ Shirahime: _**Thanks for editing my stories too, Your grammar is really good. I hope you'll put your PoT fic soon here)

**_ Veronica _**: Thank you for doing my homework, you really give me a lot of time to finish my story.)

_** Bali^_^girl**_: Thanks for all your 'distraction' while I'm doing this fic,stop teasing my story!! O

*And the deepest thanks for all of you who have been reading my boring stories all this time, please support me more.*

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
